Wind turbine manufacturers are constantly making efforts to improve the efficiency of their wind turbines in order to maximise the annual energy production. Further, the wind turbine manufacturers are interested in prolonging the lifetime of their wind turbine models, since it takes a long time and a lot of resources to develop a new wind turbine model. Systems for monitoring operating parameters of a wind turbine and its components such as the wind turbine blades have become an area of increased attention in order to optimize performance and prolonging the lifetime of different components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind turbine blade, methods and apparatus enabling accurate and efficient monitoring of one or more operating parameters of a wind turbine or wind turbine blade. An area of particular interest may be monitoring the loads and stresses applied on a wind turbine blade during operation of a wind turbine.